


can you even ride that thing

by shirohyasha



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha
Summary: Tokiya does a shoot with a bike for his new solo album. Ranmaru borrows the bike (while Tokiya is on it).





	can you even ride that thing

**Author's Note:**

> look target is you's cover has so much potential and i have seen exactly 0 art or fic of tokiya being a ho on that bike. i'm just filling a niche. i chose ranmaru bc he seemed the most likely to be up to fuck on a bike, bc lbr it's a dumb idea

Ranmaru never would have pegged Tokiya for a biker type, but clearly he lacked vision. 

He doesn't make it in time to see most of the shoot. Tokiya is already off the bike by the time he gets there, grinning at the camera as he pulls on his gloves, tosses the keys from hand to hand, lifts the helmet and makes to put it on.

"Don't you dare!" shrieks someone. "We need your face!"

Tokiya smiles again, a little mischief in it now, and tucks the helmet under his arm. His jacket is not form fitting but sometimes it stretches across him and Ranmaru can see exactly where the lines of his body lie, sharp hips and narrow waist.

He's content to watch Tokiya until the crew are satisfied. There's nothing suggesting Tokiya has seen him but Ranmaru is certain he has. His tongue pokes out for a second, expression going sultry for just a moment. Ranmaru shifts against the wall, pants a little more uncomfortable than they were a second ago.

This man is going to be the death of him, he's sure.

Eventually someone calls time, and Tokiya relaxes a little, stretches his arms above his head and looks over to Ranmaru, questioning. Ranmaru moves to join him.

"Heard you were doing a shoot with a bike," he says by way of greeting. "Can you even ride that thing?"

"The bike?" Tokiya asks. "Sure."

Ranmaru raises an eyebrow. "You can? I'm surprised."

Tokiya lets out a laugh that's only a little uncomfortable. "It's been a while since I was on one. I'm not sure how I'd fare now."

Ranmaru looks at him, questioning, and Tokiya shrugs, somehow elegantly. "My old contract was very strict, but there was no stipulation against getting a motorcycle licence," he admits. "A rebellion without breaking any rules. I never owned a bike."

Ranmaru laughs, louder than he means to. "That's so like you," he says. "Finding a loophole like that. You never said."

Tokiya shrugs, the tiny smile at the corner of his mouth disappearing. "It wasn't a good memory."

Ranmaru watches him for a moment, and then turns to the crew.

"Oi," he calls. "Can we take this out for a spin? I've got a license."

There's a burst of noise, but it seems like the general consensus is that they can, provided they don't cause any scandals while they do it. Ranmaru makes no promises. Tokiya's jacket is not form fitting but the leather pants he's wearing are, and Ranmaru has never been very good at denying himself what he wants.

Ranmaru wheels the bike away from the set before he slings his leg over it, and Tokiya climbs on behind him without upsetting their balance. Ranmaru grins.

"Is it coming back to you?" he asks. Tokiya makes a non-committal noise.

"Perhaps if we were moving it might," he says, so Ranmaru guns it.

Tokiya's arms are tight around his waist. His chest is pressed tightly to Ranmaru's back but it doesn't seem to be nerves, and though Tokiya's helmet hides his face, when Ranmaru glances in the mirror he seems exhilarated.

Ranmaru has a bike. He doesn't get to ride it so often, but he does when he can. The cold wind even on a hot day, the raw speed, the edge of danger in every movement, all of it is thrilling.

Tokiya has never asked to ride on the back of his, and Ranmaru never questioned it, but he wishes he’d offered to take him for a ride before now.

He drives them across the city until they reach his apartment block, and takes them into the underground lot. It's mostly empty - this building is owned by the agency, and idols don't tend to drive. Reiji and Ren are strange exceptions.

"Well?" Ranmaru asks, once he's cut the engine and taken off his helmet. "You remember much?"

Tokiya climbs off the bike and takes his own helmet off. "I think I could drive it safely," he says. "I'm not sure it would be as comfortable a ride as you made it."

Ranmaru grins proudly. "Takes practice."

Tokiya wets his lips. "So, do you want to switch places?" he asks. Ranmaru groans and catches the front of his jacket, yanks him in close.

"No," he grunts. "I want to fuck you over this bike."

Tokiya raises his eyebrows. "I'm sure we were told not to cause any scandals," he says, like if he says it calmly enough Ranmaru won't be able to feel the excitement buzzing beneath his skin.

"No CCTV," Ranmaru tells him, pulls him even closer so he can nuzzle up Tokiya's throat, presses his nose to the underside of his jaw. "No one uses this place except me and Reiji, and Reiji's not due home for hours."

"Yeah?" Tokiya says, and if Ranmaru couldn't taste his pulse he would believe Tokiya was as unaffected as he sounded. "I thought this was a riding lesson?"

Ranmaru freezes, and then groans into his throat. "I can't believe you just said that."

Tokiya laughs. "I couldn't resist," he says. "I'm not sure how that would work though."

Ranmaru desperately,  _ desperately  _ wants to bend Tokiya over this bike and fuck him until he howls but now he's curious too. "I think we could do it," he says, and Tokiya pulls back to look at the bike, how his legs reach the ground when he's sat on the seat, at the size of the seat and the space he'd have to move.

"Yeah," he says slowly. "Yeah, I think we could."

There's a moment, and then Ranmaru is tearing at Tokiya's jacket and Tokiya is pulling at Ranmaru's belt and shoving at him until he shifts backwards, and Ranmaru throws the probably expensive leather jacket to the side to reveal Tokiya is wearing the world's thinnest black tank top underneath it, one that rides up and reveals the v of his hips in his low slung pants.

"Shit," Ranmaru breathes, takes a moment to run his hands over Tokiya's flat stomach and feel the contours of his waist. "Forget screwing you, I could probably just get off looking at you like this."

Tokiya attempts to scowl, but he's too red for it to mean much. "I'd prefer something a little more mutual," he says, arch. Ranmaru takes a moment to be impressed with his acting abilities, and then he peels the leather away from Tokiya's hips and down his thighs. He hadn't been wearing underwear. It would have shown through the pants.

Ranmaru is going to get off thinking about this for  _ months. _

"Why'd they put you is shit like this if they weren't gonna photograph it," he wonders. "Means I'm the only one who gets to see it."

Tokiya sniffs. "They did take pictures," he admits. "But someone told them to stop. Something about it giving the wrong image."

Ranmaru thinks about Tokiya, cool and aloof, charming but distant, reserved and polite and dignified, and then he thinks about Tokiya wearing skin-tight leather draped over the back of this bike, and his hands dig bruises into Tokiya's hips. "You have got to get those photos for me," he says.

Tokiya laughs. "What's in it for me?" he asks, and Ranmaru lifts him easily and sits him on the bike facing him, shuffling backwards until there's space. Tokiya's legs are trapped by his pants but he rearranges himself until he's sat straddling Ranmaru's lap, knees almost at his chest.

He huffs. "You're lucky I'm flexible," he says, and Ranmaru laughs.

"I've been saying that for years," he points out and wraps an arm around Tokiya's back. Tokiya is not small, not really, but Ranmaru is bigger and they're both strong enough for this.

Tokiya reaches down and pulls Ranmaru's dick out of his pants, hands feathery gentle, and Ranmaru snarls without thinking and tries to buck up into it. The bike wobbles and they both freeze.

"Guess you have to stay still, Kurosaki-san," Tokiya breathes into his face, and Ranmaru snarls again.

Tokiya laughs, light and delighted. "What should I do then? If you have to hold us up, I guess it's all up to me."

Ranmaru growls, wordless and frustrated, but Tokiya is right and if he moves too much they'll fall. He tightens his hands on Tokiya's hips and glares.

"Front pocket in my jacket," he says, and shakes his head. "Riding lessons."

Tokiya grins, far too amused, and pulls the tiny bottle of hand lotion from Ranmaru's pocket. Ranmaru can't see his fingers slip into himself but he can watch Tokiya's face, usually composed and stoic, fall apart. His eyelashes flutter and and his mouth falls open on silent gasps. His fingers are slimmer than Ranmaru's, hands smaller. Ranmaru has made him babble before, how much he likes his hands, how much better they feel than his own. But he doesn't seem to mind now, and Ranmaru watches him finger himself open, almost mindless with frustration.

"Tokiya," he groans. "Hurry up."

Tokiya reaches for Ranmaru's cock again, wraps his hand around it and pumps, wiping off the lotion onto him. Ranmaru hisses and forces himself not to move into it, holds himself perfectly still as Tokiya shuffles forwards and sinks down onto him.

His face scrunches up with pain but he keeps moving, taking him completely, until his ass is pressed against Ranmaru's hips and he's bent out of shape with trying to take more.

"You good?" Ranmaru grunts, and Tokiya makes a high-pitched whine and nods, frantic. He rolls his hips a little and Ranmaru has never been more frustrated, more eager to move, than he is now. He holds himself still, settles his hands on Tokiya's hips and encourages him to move instead. Tokiya can barely get the leverage as he is, boots braced against the tangled metal belly of the bike, but Ranmaru can lift him and drag him down onto his cock, motions that have Tokiya biting his lips against the sounds.

"Come on," Ranmaru grunts. "You can be noisy. No one's gonna hear."

"You will," Tokiya says, gasps, clenches his jaw when Ranmaru moves him again. "Ah!"

He's easy, Ranmaru marvels. It's so easy to wring pleasure from him. Tokiya is falling apart in his arms already, determinedly quiet, clutching at his shoulders.

"Yeah," he breathes. "Yeah, I'll hear, come on. Touch yourself. Lemme see."

Tokiya glares weakly, buries his face in his knees before doing it so all Ranmaru can see are glimpses, past his shoulders and arched chest. He's maddening. Ranmaru's control is shot to hell and all he wants is to fuck Tokiya like he deserves but he can't move, can't do it. Tokiya's gasping now, the way he does when he's moments from coming but he's not quite there yet, it's not enough. Ranmaru shifts a hand carefully to run a finger over his rim, slides it around the place they're joined, lifts his hand and brings it down sharply on Tokiya's ass and Tokiya screams, a choked-off strangled sound that he muffles into his arm. He comes a moment later, shuddering against him.

"Fuck," Ranmaru groans. "Fuck, you're so hot, I'm gonna come."

"You'll make a mess," Tokiya gasps. His voice is strained, breathless. "You'll make a mess of me."

"I'll eat it out of you," Ranmaru says without thinking. "Fuck, Tokiya, you feel so good."

Tokiya has gone limp in his hands, held up only by his arms around Ranmaru's neck but it's enough, he's enough. Ranmaru pulls him down as close as he can, smacks him again to feel him clench down and hear him  _ squeal, _ and then he's coming, hard, spilling into Tokiya, hot and tight around him.

Ranmaru tenses up to stop them from toppling over and sits there, panting for just a moment. Tokiya finds his voice first and manages a laugh, guttural and weak.

"You already had a bike, Ranmaru. We could have done this any time."

"Not the bike," Ranmaru says, and relaxes. "You dressed like that."

Tokiya looks down and grimaces. There's come on his tank top, and on Ranmaru's t-shirt, but otherwise they're not so messy.

“My legs hurt,” Tokiya says. “We still have to return the bike.” He shifts a little, and grimaces at the wet noise that accompanies the movement. "You made a mess," he complains. "I'll have to shower as well."

"I told you I'd take care of that," Ranmaru says, grinning, and wraps his arms more securely around Tokiya's waist. "Hold on."

Tokiya immediately tightens his grip and Ranmaru stands up, lifts his leg over the bike and gets off it. He slips out of Tokiya but he's already moving, sets him down and spins him around so he's facing the bike.

"Down," he says, and Tokiya glares back at him.

"Watch it," he says, but bends over and spreads his legs. Ranmaru drops to his knees and takes a moment to look at him, wet and open.

Then he puts his mouth on Tokiya and Tokiya gasps, clenches his fists against the seats. The bike rocks.

"Careful," Ranmaru takes a moment to say. "The stand on this one can't take too much."

If he's a little vindictive, that's only fair. Tokiya holds still, every muscle quivering, and Ranmaru licks the come out of him with long, rough strokes of his tongue. Tokiya squirms against the seat, holding himself back from rutting into it like he clearly wants to. 

"You wanna go again?" Ranmaru asks against Tokiya's thigh. "Because I do."

Tokiya groans. "Like this?" he asks. "Anyone would think you like bending me over things."

Ranmaru laughs. "Don't you like being bent over?" he asks. He reaches a hand around to take Tokiya's cock in his palm, wraps his fingers around it. "What's done this then, I wonder?"

Tokiya snarls. He's an entirely different creature after he's come, dignity and composure stripped away and replaced with something altogether more selfish. Ranmaru would keep him like this all the time, if he could.

Ranmaru groans. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tokiya says. "Yeah, yeah, fuck me."

Ranmaru stands and slides into him, taking just a moment to smear some more lotion over his dick. Tokiya is still open, from riding him and from his tongue. He feels fucking amazing.

Ranmaru fucks into him hard, hips slapping against his ass and making the bike shake. Tokiya gasps on every thrust, voice breaking, clenching tight around Ranmaru. It takes a little longer to work him up to orgasm this time, and Ranmaru reaches around him to wrap his greasy hand around his sensitive dick and strokes in time with his hips.

“Come on, Tokiya,” he growls, voice rough. “Let go.”

Tokiya shudders and comes into his hand with a cry. Ranmaru fucks him through it, strokes until he’s done and then pulls out, jerks himself off and comes, leans in and bites down on Tokiya’s shoulder to muffle his own screams.

He stands up as soon as he can, tugs on Tokiya’s hip with his clean hand until he stands upright, leans into Ranmaru heavily.

“That was stupid,” Tokiya mutters.

“Sure was,” Ranmaru agrees. “Let’s go upstairs. You can shower and I’ll go give the bike back.”

Tokiya shifts a little, but clearly his desire to be clean outweighs the risk of bumping into one of Ranmaru’s bandmates. He nods and shifts forwards, out of his arms, and begins putting himself back to rights. It’s a shame, really, but Ranmaru appreciates that he can’t bring Tokiya into the building, which does have CCTV, looking like he was just fucked over a motorbike, even though that’s definitely what happened.

Ranmaru tucks his dick away and pokes at the bike until he finds the locking mechanism, and shoves the key into a pocket.

“C’mon,” he grunts, and heads to the elevator. Tokiya follows, and they wait for the elevator in silence, but it’s comfortable.

Ranmaru unlocks the door to their apartment and calls out, but no one answers, which only means Reiji isn’t in, but he knew that already.

“Make yourself at home,” he mutters, and goes to wash his hands in the bathroom sink. Tokiya follows once he’s finished pulling his boots off, and pulls one of Ranmaru’s towels out of the bathroom cupboard.

“Do you get to keep the clothes?” Ranmaru asks as Tokiya starts peeling them off.

“Yeah,” Tokiya says. “They were tailored, so they're not much use to anyone else.”

Ranmaru could tell. He collects them and separates them, jacket to hang by the door, jeans to be folded and left to wear home, socks and tank top to be washed.

“I’m going to give the bike back,” he calls.

“Alright,” Tokiya says, and Ranmaru tilts his head to kiss him goodbye. “Do your jacket up. Be back soon?” he asks, hopeful.

“It’s my house,” Ranmaru points out. He glances down to see a white stain on his shirt and groans. “This shirt is ruined. Reiji will be back at some point, so lock my door.”

Tokiya laughs. “Noted,” he says. “Now shoo. You can’t come back if you’re not gone.”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes and goes, heads back down to the basement.

Reiji does accost him as soon as he gets back, which Ranmaru supposes he expected.

“Ranran!” he chirps, cheerful. “Why is your door locked?”

“Shut up,” Ranmaru groans. “I’m home.”

“Welcome back,” says Ai, who definitely knows why his door is locked. Actually, so does Reiji, probably. He’s just being obnoxious. Ranmaru ignores them both and takes off his shoes, and then heads towards his room, which presumably does have Tokiya in it. He hopes so.

He knocks gently and unlocks it using his key. There’s a lump in the bed, and when he’s shushed Reiji and shooed him off and locked his door behind him, he pulls back the covers to reveal Tokiya in one of the shirts he sleeps in and a pair of his boxers. The shirt is too big for Ranmaru and Tokiya is swimming in it, fabric everywhere. He’s painfully cute asleep, and Ranmaru smiles, fond and stupid.

Tokiya blinks up at him. “Welcome back,” he mumbles, and sits up. “I didn’t have anything to wear. You took my clothes.”

Ranmaru shrugs. “Worked out okay for me,” he says, and sits on the bed. “You got anywhere to be? Reiji can give you a lift.”

“Trying to get rid of me?” Tokiya asks, and Ranmaru laughs softly.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he says. “Just making sure I get to keep you all night.”

Tokiya scowls at that. “We aren’t doing anything else. I can’t believe we had sex twice. On a _bike_.”

“I can,” Ranmaru says unashamed. “We have to do that again.”

“I'll wear the clothes. I'm not riding you on the bike again,” Tokiya says. “My legs still hurt.”

“Fine by me,” Ranmaru says easily. “Come here. I’ll rub your legs.”

Tokiya grumbles and swings his bare thighs over Ranmaru’s lap. “Control yourself,” he warns, and Ranmaru laughs.

“I make no promises,” he says, but he does.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has art of tokiya being a ho on that bike link me. i beg u. i will write you whatever the fuck you want just gimme the slutty bike stuff


End file.
